The Last Conversation
by Ana Hel Black
Summary: Cross Universe: Harry Potter X Sandman - Contém spoillers do HP7 - "Severus Snape em um diálogo com a carismática Morte, da graphic novel Sandman, de Neil Gaiman"


_"Olhe... para... mim" - ele sussurrou.  
Os olhos verdes encontraram os negros, mas após um segundo, alguma coisa nas profundezas da escuridão desapareceu, deixando-os fixos e vazios. A mão que segurava Harry foi ao chão e Snape não se moveu mais. _(DH - cap. 32)

_"Sev..."_

"Lily... Onde... "

_Severus Prince Snape_

"Eu..."

_Vamos, Severus, eu não tenho o dia todo... e precisamos conversar _

Silêncio.

_Não faça essa cara de quem está sonhando, Severus... Aqui não é o reino de meu irmão, como você bem pode ver. _

Ela sorriu. Pálida. Cabelos e vestes negras, e se não fosse a aparência atraente dela poderiam considerar-lhes parentes bem próximos.

"E você é...?"

_Quem mais poderia ser, Severus? _

"Não acredito!"

_Tudo bem, não precisa. _

Não fazia sentido, jamais fora um homem crédulo... De qualquer forma conhecia o suficiente para arriscar uma pergunta.

"Por que estou aqui... é um... julgamento?"

_Não. Aqui é a fronteira da Terra sem Sol. _

"Os domínios... Seus?"

_Sim _

"Eu vou... para lá?"

_Se quiser... É só não atrasar o aluguel... Hmm, brincadeira! Mas é, se quiser vir. _

Os olhos dele se perderam na desolação que era aquele lugar: cruzes egípcias esculpidas das rochas esparsas e um caudaloso rio vermelho, infinito. Tremia só de pensar na imensidão.

"E aquilo de céu e inferno? Eu..."

_Sim, você fez coisas terríveis Severus... Talvez fosse devido castiga-lo, mas nada sei sobre isso. Não posso decidir. Para mim, você é humano, Severus, e viveu. E eu amei essa vida que pertencia a ti. _

"Você ama qualquer vida humana"

_Não faça essa expressão de desprezo, Severus, você sabe o quanto a vida é importante para mim e o quão sublime é o ato de tomá-la. _

"Sublime? Venenos e maldições, doenças, desgraças... Sublimes?"

_Complexas o suficiente para fazerem um Perpétuo abandonar sua função de ser, complexas para intermediarem meu caminhar sobre o mundo físico, e existem, como existem aqueles que esperam longos anos por mim e aqueles que intercedem, por algo... ou alguém _

Era uma perspectiva assustadora.

"Eu fiz, não o fiz? Morri pela causa, morri por _ela_... Me arrastei todo esse tempo, expurgar o mal que tinha feito... E agora você me diz que eu posso escolher?"

_Sim _

"E você me trouxe aqui para contar isso?"

_De certa forma, Severus Snape, você quis me ver... _  
Ela calou-se e perdeu os olhos na dimensão sem fim que eram seus próprios domínios. Enigmática. Severus achava que a conhecia, mas agora que ela se mostrava a ele... Tão inesperada, era como se quisesse que ele resolvesse algo... Mas o quê? Bom, ele sabia que a única coisa que o mantivera vivo todos esses anos... Deus, como reduzira "me arrastei para expurgar o mal e agora posso escolher". Agora... Teria sido esse o único motivo de sua existência, depois que Lily... Não, espere. Ele a amava, mais que tudo, mais que a própria vida. Provara isso, não fora? Tinha medo. Dizia a si mesmo que não, que podia ser perdoado, mas sabia que se não ouvisse, ouvisse ela, seu lírio, sua amada dizendo... A perdição eterna seria seu rumo, como sempre.

Confuso, sentou-se no chão, um plano abaixo da rocha onde a _garota_ postara-se.

"Sinceramente, não sei o que dizer"

_É incrível, né? Falam que aqui tem todas as respostas... O problema é que... Tem que achá-las. _

O riso despreocupado dela era estranhamente familiar. Não, não devia desviar seu pensamento. Sentiu uma carícia muito leve próxima à têmpora.

_Procure em seu coração, Severus. _

"Eu... eu..."

Mentira a si mesmo por todo esse tempo, que já não conseguia ser sincero consigo mesmo. Nem mesmo depois de morto.

Atirou a cabeça sobre os joelhos dela e chorou. Chorou. Tudo que não fizera antes. Desesperadamente.

"Lily, Lily, Lily"

Chamava, misturado aos soluços.

"Você pode... Levar-me até ela?"

_Posso levar você até o início..._

Uma repentina compreensão foi capaz de cessar-lhe as lágrimas.

"Terei que achá-la e aí..."

_Só você pode saber Severus. _

Ele se sentia um garotinho, pequeno e inseguro com vestes estranhas, primeiro dia de escola. Desistiria de tudo. Sentaria no chão e ficaria a eternidade maltratando o corpo na aspereza do piso da estação. Das rochas desse estranho deserto. Lá, naquele tempo deixado para trás, ele sabia bem quem aparecera, insuflando nele uma parte da coragem que tinha. Restaria ainda dessa coragem. Para agora... Assustou-se. Era isso. _Covarde..._ Estava sendo...

_Que bom que você entendeu. _

Ele estava sozinho, e uma longa e infinita estrada em direção à escuridão estendia-se diante dele. Não havia luz nenhuma no final. Nada. Sólida parede entre as plataformas nove e dez. Respirou fundo e preparou o primeiro passo.

"Lily"

Lembrava-se que mergulhara na parede certo de que se afogaria. Mas havia verde, havia...

"Lily"

Em algum lugar, por entre as trevas, haveria luz.

Haveria Lily.

**FIM **

**N/A: São quatro e meia da matina e sim, eu surtei! ;D Agradeço comentários!**

**Agradeço à Morgana Black pela betagem! dank yu dear!**


End file.
